Little Drummer Boy
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT, Naruto's a drummer in a band and is jealous that his best friend Sasuke, the lead singer, gets all the attention. Naruto feels he will never meet someone, until that is...when he meets Hinata.


**ONESHOT**

**This little story just came to me while I was listening to the radio on my way to school.**

**NOTICE: This is a modern day story. And sorry if the characters are a little OOC Still hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and I just thought Little Drummer Boy sounded cute. (In case you were wondering about that)**

**Naruto: "Alright alright! We get it. Now let's get to the story already!"**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the VIP section of the club with the rest of his band mates: Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara. Their band, Shinobi, would be playing at Konoha Club. It was the "IT" club right now and was totally packed. Naruto looked over the balcony at the crowd below. There were so many people that if a person fell down they would be trampled. About half the crowd consisted of Shinobi's fangirls.

Shinobi was an up and coming band and had already gathered a rather large fan base. This was mainly due to the fact that the girls considered their lead singer, Sasuke, majorly hot. Naruto would bet all his money that most of the girls down below didn't even like the music they played they just liked Sasuke.

Sasuke was the cool, quiet guy with a secret dark side, a manager's dream for a star. And to top it all off he was the lead singer and guitarist of the band. Which meant, of course, he received most of the attention from the fans. Naruto had to admit he was jealous of his best friend.

He was the drummer for the band and the drummer never got any attention compared to the singers and guitarists. He always thought that maybe it was because the drum set acted as a blockade so the fans couldn't ever get a good look at him. He just wished that at least some girl would give him the attention he so desperately wanted. But not just some average fangirl. He wanted a girl that would notice him for his personality and not just his fame. A girl who actually enjoyed the music he played and didn't just come to hook up with a famous musician. But Naruto knew those girls were hard to come by and his drums would always hide him from them.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked over to his friend Kiba, the "wild one" of the group. He was currently flirting with some brunette next to him.

"Yeah Kiba?"

"Stop looking all depress and go have some fun. Why don't you go downstairs and dance?"

"Maybe." Naruto then looked around. He saw Shikamaru had once again fallen asleep but someone else was missing. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh well somehow a bunch of fangirls got passed security and almost tackled Sasuke to the ground. So Sasuke went backstage to the green room for a little bit."

Naruto chuckled. Although he was jealous of the attention Sasuke got, he wasn't jealous of the crazy fangirls that would come out every so often. "Well I guess I'll go downstairs and dance for a bit. You coming Kiba?"

"Nah I'll stay here." Kiba put his attention back to the girl.

Naruto walked passed security and down the stairs to the dance floor. He thought the music was loud when he was upstairs but now it was blaring. It took him a minute to let his ears adjust. He looked around and hoped that no one would recognize him. Being in the back did have it's good points. It meant that he could go through the crowds with only a few people recognizing him. Naruto looked at the crowd and he noticed that there were many good looking girls dancing. There was a particular cute pink haired girl in a red dress that caught his eye. He was about to walk over to her when out of the corner of his eye he saw a lavender blur.

When he looked over he saw that it was some girl and she was about to fall. He remembered thinking how if a person fell they would get trampled. Not wanting that to happen to the poor girl Naruto spun around and was able to catch her in the knick of time.

The girl had closed her eyes but when she never felt the impact of the ground she slowly opened them up. The first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes the color of the ocean staring at her. She let out a small 'eep'.

Naruto smiled. "Are you okay?"

The girl vigorously nodded and started to struggle to stand back up. Naruto let go of her once she was securely standing.

The girl gave a small bow. "Th…thank you for catching me."

As the girl stood up and Naruto was able to get a better look at her, he noticed that she was actually quite stunning. She had pale creamy skin that contrasted beautifully with her long indigo colored hair. But what really caught Naruto's attention were the girl's unique eyes. They were a gorgeous tint of lavender. On a lot of people they would look ridiculous but on her they looked perfect. She was wearing a high waisted lavender miniskirt that brought out her eyes, over a strapless white top that was held up quite nicely over her….umm….assets. Once Naruto stopped giving her the up-down he was finally able to answer.

"No problem. My name is Naruto. What's yours?"

"Hi…Hinata."

"Well Hinata would you care to dance?"

A slight blush came to Hinata's cheeks as she nodded. Naruto gave her his signature grin, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

It took the obvious shy girl a minute or two to get use to Naruto dancing behind her. But once she did Naruto was surprise by how graceful she was. Her body moved in perfect rhythem with the music. Her hips swayed up and down, side to side. And Naruto instantly fell into sync with her movements. It felt like they had been dancing together for years not minutes. Naruto never wanted the song to end; what he didn't know that his dance partner felt the same exact way.

The song eventually ended and moved on to a slow song.

"Ummm would you like to have another dance Hinata?" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head nervously with a slight blush on his face.

"I would love to." Hinata gave him a warm smile and placed her hands around his neck. He went and placed his around her petite waist. The two of them swayed to the music in silence, Hinata even placed her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"So…a….Hinata what makes you come here tonight."

Still with her head on Naruto's shoulder, "Oh well a few of my best friends kind of forced me to come here with them. Apparently there is a band playing tonight and they are big fans."

"Shinobi."

"Yeah that's it. Well anyways, I really didn't want to go but they told me that I would really like their music. So I came."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Uh, well the edgy alternative rock kind, like The Jounin."

"You mean the band led by Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yeah them. They're my favorite."

Naruto couldn't believe it. This girl liked the same music as him. Kakashi taught him and the band everything they knew. "They're my favorite band too."

Hinata lifted her head and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Really?"

Naruto nodded.

Hinata gave him a smile, that for a moment made his heart stop. "It's good to know someone else likes that kind of music. My friends Ino and Sakura hate it. I think they only came here so they could drool over this band's lead singer. Um what was his name,,,,"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah him." Naruto felt a small gray cloud forming over his head. He thought he had actually found a girl that was different. "Honestly though I don't understand what they see in him." A small ray of hope shot through the cloud.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they keep on gushing about how he's the lead singer/guitarist but I really don't see what's the big deal. Sure he may sing but I actually don't like guitarists."

"Who do you like then?"

"Drummers." Naruto's heart stop or at least that's what it felt to him. "I fell that the guitarists and singers get all the attention. But what about the drummer? He may be hidden behind his instrument but he is the most important person in the band. He keeps the beat going, He let's everyone else know when to play. Haha sorry about that. I was rambling wasn't I?" A light blush covered her cheeks.

It took Naruto a moment to register what the girl said. "Oh no not at all."

A second later the music ended and the DJ came on.

"Welcome everybody to Konoha. Hope you are having a good time. Now in the next few minutes the stars of the night will be coming up on stage."

"Hey Hinata I have to get going. It was really nice meeting you." Naruto ran off before she could say anything. "Shit, I forgot to ask for her number, I hope I can find her after we play."

Hinata watched Naruto run off into the crowd. To say she wasn't upset would be a lie. She was actually really enjoying herself with him. There was just something about him that made her shorten her breath and quicken her heartbeat.

"There you are Hinata, Come on, Ino saved us a spot right in front to watch the band," Hinata's friend Sakura grabbed her and dragged her to the front of the stage, with a perfect view of where the band would be playing.

Naruto ran backstage in search of his band mates.

"There you are dobe. Where have you been?" Sasuke asked as he put on his guitar.

"I was…"

"Nevermind. Just grab your sticks and let's get out there and get this over with." Sasuke snorted.

"Ladies and gentlemen,, I give you…..SHINOBI!"

The club was filled with high pitch screams as the boys walked on stage and got into position.

As Hinata watched the band come on stage she was shocked to see a certain blonde up there. "Na…Naruto? He's in the band and he's the drummer?" To say Hinata was shocked would have been an understatement.

Naruto went and sat behind the drums. As he scanned the crowd his suddenly had eye contact with a pair of lavender ones. His heart rate went up when he saw Hinata standing right in front. But Naruto had to forget about her for now. He had to concentrate on the music. Tapping his sticks together signaling everyone to begin.

_(It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down)_

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_And how life was_

_Just you and me loving all of our friends_

_Living life like an ocean_

_But now the current's only pulling me down_

_It's getting harder too breath_

_It won't be to long and I will be going under_

_Can you save me from this?_

_Cause it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go_

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made_

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh but I'm taking them back_

_Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand_

_What should matter to me_

_My friends this life we live, it's not what we have_

_It's what we believe in_

_Cause it's not my time _

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me but it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now I know that_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go_

_I won't go_

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)_

_There might be more than you can see_

_But it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now it's gonna show_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh_

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)_

_There might be more than you can see_

_But I won't go_

_No I won't go down_

_Yeah_

As the song came to it's final notes the crowd started to cheer. Naruto never was one to look into the meaning behind the lyrics but for some reason this song stood out, especially the title. Naruto suddenly stood up knocking his seat over. He then jumped off stage and landed in front of a very shocked Hinata.

He gave her his signature grin then pulled Hinata into a passionate kiss. At first she was to shocked and didn't move. But soon she melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The song was wrong about one thing, it was his time…his time to find someone special and it was Hinata. He knew that they barely knew each other but he didn't care. He knew she was special and he wasn't letting her go.

**So…what did you guys think? This was my first time ever writing a Naruto oneshot so I hoped you liked it. If you have the time please review (even if you read it years after it's published) always love hearing what you think.**

**XOXO Wendbria**


End file.
